


Moment Of Truth

by lollipop1141



Series: Rayllum Ficlets and Everything Else In Between [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Callum is in denial, F/M, Fluff, POV Callum (The Dragon Prince), Pining Callum (The Dragon Prince)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipop1141/pseuds/lollipop1141
Summary: They were trapped in the oasis.The two of them (three of them, if Callum counted the horse-bird hybrid animal), one being an angry elf in denial with a situation and the other a human who just wants to talk about it but is scared lest he faces the other end of blazing eyes. Fun times.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Rayllum Ficlets and Everything Else In Between [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552606
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Dragon Prince





	Moment Of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, forgot about it, and dug it up again. Very short, very random, and very drabbly

They were trapped in the oasis.

The two of them (three of them, if Callum counted the horse-bird hybrid animal), one being an angry elf in denial with a situation and the other a human who just wants to talk about it but is scared lest he faces the other end of blazing eyes. Fun times.

“Sooo..” Callum started nervously, only to shut up when Rayla glared at him. With a huff, Rayla turned away, stomping to the lake until he couldn’t see her anymore. When she was out of sight, he let out his frustrations.

“I’m so stupid.” He banged his head on the trunk of a palm tree. “Stupid. Idiot. I just had to run my mouth.”

He turned around and faced the animal, who tilted his head in question. Callum pouted. “Look, it wasn’t my intention to hurt her. Or say those things to - to lead her on or something. I meant everything I said. She is brave and kind and funny and..beautiful.”

She was beautiful in her own elfin way. Her ears perked up whenever she found something interesting. Her violet eyes were unlike any color he had ever seen, and the horns on her head - he wanted to feel them in his hands, to see if they were as smooth and as polished as they look. The way she was mad at him but still had that smirk on her face, the way she entertains his jokes despite them not being funny, even Human Rayla, he found endearing.

"And - and if she got the wrong idea, that wasn't my fault..right?" Callum protested. "I mean, I know I'm pretty charming, but -"

He tried to find an excuse, but came up with nothing. There was no excuse. Rayla's feelings were glaringly obvious and he stomped all over that. He knew she didn't do well with dealing with feelings. He should've been the better person and let her down gently. But did he really want to let her down? If she had given him time to respond, what would his answer be?

How did he feel about her, exactly?

“It’s..” Callum gazed back at where she left. “I’m..”

Exhausted, he laid down and gazed at the stars. His lips tingle from when she kissed him. To be honest, his heart had yet to stop racing, and it wasn’t from the close encounter with the soul fang snakes.

Callum wasn’t a stranger to the feelings of having a crush, as he had harbored feelings for Claudia for quite some time until the moment she betrayed him.

But this - this feeling towards Rayla - it was deeper. It was a crush, he couldn't deny that anymore.

He denied it that first night when she offered to go back with him to the tower, knowing that death would be the end of her if she was captured. He denied it when she chastised him for using dark magic, but still stood by his side. He denied it when she had called him her best friend and entwined her fingers around his.

Feelings were complicated, and as hard as they were to deal with, they demanded to be heard. And Callum knew he couldn't deny his feelings for his elf friend any longer.

Not after adjusting his scarf around her neck and felt the heat creep up his cheeks, his eyes never leaving her face as fear gripped in his heart, knowing that he was sending her off to be bait and she could die at any moment.

Not after wrapping his arms around her and feeling her heart thrumming in time with his as they spiraled around and, suspended in the air for a moment with her in his arms, he felt satisfied for the first time.

Not after seeing her home, sharing her life before she met him - her laughter, her sorrows, her joy, and her pain.

He couldn't deny it after the moment she kissed him and he stood stock still, shocked at the action, only to realize when she turned away, that he wouldn't mind kissing her again.

“I love her.” Callum said, the certainty leaving him breathless. “Rayla.”

**Author's Note:**

> And the rest is Rayllum history (aka the next day onwards)
> 
> Welp, hope you guys stay safe during this lockdown times and see ya'll next time!


End file.
